A light-emitting optoelectronic component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,868. It has a housing base body with a sheath that encases two electrical conductor traces of a lead frame, as well as having a recess in which a light-emitting diode chip emitting an electromagnetic radiation is mounted electroconductively and mechanically. The recess is potted with a radiation-transmissive molding compound, by means of which an outcoupling from the light-emitting diode chip is improved and the light-emitting diode chip is protected from external influences. According to one disclosed embodiment, the sheath of the housing base body is formed from highly reflective plastic.